nintendo_gamers_teamfandomcom-20200214-history
Edgerlings
Edgerlings are the human like edgers are friendly with the heroes and then the have the Edger Weapons. They have bones and they can swim through water, climb up walls and walk or run, they have different skin tone and hair colour and customise hairstyles. But if they going lava or go in chemical, their bodies can burn and they lose a live only in hero mode and also edgerlings can drown if they stay in the water too much, but in Battle wars there are no game overs for them and they can easily respawn. The Edgerling Squad Team Yoshinobu, Ikuro, Teiko, Fumihide, Hiroha, Ryouko, Haruhi, Toshiyuki, Mieko, Suehiro and Shigenori. Hero Mode on the Edger Islands Hero Mode 1 World 1 1. Clare – Edger Robot Hideout 2. Selma – Edger Balls on the Bridge 3. Koenraad – Edger copters at the Harbour 4. Claudine – Gate Bridge Race Showdown 5. Hynek – Underground Dome Battle 6. Layan – Edgerling Robots at Stadium Park Jeremiah – The Edger Stamper World 2 7. Ingrid – Shadow Over Edger City 8. Kyung-taek – Desert Isle at Moonlight 9. Ekaterina – Skyscraper Ruins 10. Isamu – Blizzard Fortress of the Battlefield 11. Seiko – Magma Bike Park 12. Kanehiro – Edgerling Robots at the Beach Rebecka – The Edger Black Knight World 3 13. Shigekazu – Colony Parking Garage 14. Orika – The Big Resort Garden 15. Hisayoshi - Cavern of the Giants 16. Kanako – Forest High Mountains 17. Daisaku – Edger Stadium at Moonlight 18. Yukiyo – Edgerling Robots at Morriside Heights Umanosuke – The Edger Caterpillar World 4 19. Hizuru – Secret Basketball Arena 20. Fearghal – Sky Rails through the Jungle 21. Tadako – The Canopy Waterfalls 22. Ndulue – Undersea Expressway 23. Zelda – Twilight Gateway 24. Ezequiel – Edgerling Robots at Raleford Race Academy Nayumi – The Edger Crane World 5 25. Sébastien – Dolphin Resort Junction 26. Munenori – Circus Lanes 27. Dudley – Edger Strikers at the Airport 28. Shire – Platform Colony on the Moon 29. Heiko – Edger Docks at Midnight 30. Forrest – Edgerling Robots at Salthorpe Bridge Azubuike – The Edger Driller World 6 31. Bridget – Entrance Edger Castle 32. Ginga – The Spiral Stairs 33. Nikita – Knights of the Battlefield 34. Ryousuke – Underground Exhibition Galaxy 35. Himeko – Blade of the Fortress 36. Sadaharu – Edgerling Robots at Edger Castle Pallav – Edger King Hero Mode 2 World 1 – Edger City 1. Shirley – Return of the Edger Robots 2. Antek – Harbour Plaza 3. Maude – Sunset Edgercopter 4. Freeman – Highway Showdown 5. Nikolina – Cyclone Arena 6. Harley – Edgerling Robots at Raceway Circuit Zaza – The Edger Cyclonium World 2 – Beaker’s Isle 7. Leho – The Pyramid Gravitational Race 8. Sandy – Candy Isle 9. Ive – Blizzard Underground Railway Showdown 10. Otoha – The Magmamentonium Experiment 11. Tomohide – Garden Speedway 12. Shinobu – Edgerling Robots at Blizzard Battle Valley Sora – The Edger Tiger Samurai World 3 – The Caves 13. Nijika – Toys of the Waterlands 14. Motoyuki – Metropolis Highway Showdown 15. Riko – Isle of Cloud Gardens 16. Laureno – Edger Commanders Madhouse 17. Misa – Edger Baller Showdown 18. Godzimir – Edger Robots at Edger Circus Kyōsuke – The Edger Biker World 4 – The Albatross Ruins 19. Salomão – The Edger Rhinoceros Bike Race 20. Kiyumi – The Night Mansion of the Ghosts 21. Bård – Sugarland Beach on the Cruise 22. Hope – The Space Towers 23. Balgaire – Dusk Forest 24. Elizabeth – Edgerling Robots at the Musslefield Fitness Carmel – The Electrosaur World 5 – Slimeskin Valley 25. Harutaka – Reversal Platforms 26. Harvey – Secret Football Pitch 27. Hirotada – Underground Tennis Courts 28. Akisada – Edger Zeppelin Raceway 29. Manuel – The Highway Ruins 30. Takatoshi – Edgerling Robots at Edger Factory Tyrone – The Edger Bull World 6 – Edger Castle 31. Hidenobu – Dungeon of Masters 32. Muamera – Eternal Revelations 33. Kaneyoshi – The Edger Defenders 34. Aimee – Ghost Invasion 35. Diarmuid – Castle Lanes 36. Brogan – Edgerling Robots at Castle Arena Bailey – Edger King’s Master Robot